


Tears

by Create



Category: Numb3rs, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Create/pseuds/Create
Summary: He only saw Don crying two times in his life. He never knew that this time would change everything.





	1. What happened?

**Author's Note:**

> My personal attempt to see how Numb3rs could continue.

He only saw Don cry two times in his entire life. 

The first time was when their mother died. As she was diagnosed with cancer, the only thing Charlie could do, was work in the garage over the p vs np problem. Nobody understood that expect his mother. His dad and Don tried to get him out of the garage numerous times, without success. He stayed there for months. On the day, Don came into the garage and just looked at Charlie with tears running down his eyes and Charlie knew that their mother had died.

That was the first time he saw Don crying. 

 

Charlie got home from an exhausting day of tutoring at CalSci and wondered why Don was sitting now in front of the small koi pond. Usually this was his place. Curious as always, did he decide to find out why his brother was sitting there.

Don seemed not to notice him, which was unlike him because he always knew when Charlie got closer, since they were children. As Charlie came closer, he could see his brother crying for the second time in his life. 

Charlie didn’t know how to react. Should he call their father? Or Robin? What happened to Don? It most have been tragic because his brother wouldn’t be crying if it wasn’t. He decided to sit next to Don. “What happened?” Was the only thing he could ask because it was the most logical thing he could think of right now.

“Robin left me.” Was all Don managed to say. Charlie was shocked. He knew that they were engaged, Don was happy with another person for the first time in so many years and now? What made Robin leave his brother? “I thought you were happy and loved each other no matter what?” 

“That’s what I thought too, but she decided to not have a relationship with a gimp and so she left me.” With that Don slumped, if it was even possible, more down and sobbed silently.

“But you’re not a gimp, Don. You only have commitment issues.” Charlie couldn’t understand Robin. Of course, Don was not an easy person, it was difficult to understand him and talking to him was like winning in the lottery. 

“I’ve got Multiple Sclerosis. The doctor confirmed it today and I told her and she… she … she just left the me.” Don started to cry and seemed to break apart into a million pieces. 

Charlie was speechless. His brother, the one who survived everything should have MS? That can’t be true. “Are you sure? There are many other diseases which look quite similar and..”

Don stood up without a warning and walked away. 

“Don… Don where are you going? What?” Charlie didn’t know what had happened. He just wanted to help his brother who walked now away.


	2. Don?

Charlie tried to phone his brother. He only got to the mailbox. Was it true? Did Don really have MS? Could that be real? He was so worried that he didn’t see Amita coming home.

“Seems like you already got the bad news.” She looked worried at her husband.

Did Amita already knew about Don? “What do you mean?”, was all he managed to say and looked out of the window.

“They postponed our flight, we’ve to wait for a week! Can you imagine that?” She closed the distance between Charlie “Is everything Ok? You look like something bad had happened.”

“I…I don’t know. I need to find it out. Don’t worry about me I’m Ok, I just need to phone some people.” With that said Charlie went into the garage and dialed Colby.

\------------------------------------------

Colby was sitting, like usually in his part of the office and typed some reports. He answers his phone, luckily to have a distraction from that paperwork he really hated. “He Charlie what’s up man?”

“Have you seen Don or know where he is right now?” 

Whoa, both Eppes brothers seemed to be pretty directly. “Nope, no clue, but he’s engaged and ya know what people do when they are engaged. He took a week of so…” Colby was smiling a bit. He was really happy for Don who seemed to finally have found his better half.

Charlie just ended the phone call, leaving a puzzled Colby in the office who decided again for himself that Charlie was stranger than fanfiction.

\------------------------------------------

Charlie was really worried and couldn’t think of anything else. On the next day, Alan, Amita and Larry decided to ask him what happened.

“Charles, is there anything we can do for you?” Larry was never got at this kind of things but he knew Charlie far too long to ignore his concerned look.

“As I came home yesterday, Don was sitting at the koi pond and cried.” 

“What had happened?” Alan knew automatically that something bad most have accrued because Don was never a person who showed his feelings easily to anybody. 

“He told me that Robin left him and that he… he said he has Multiple Sclerosis.” Charlie looked in the shocked daces of his family. Neither of them seemed to know about it.

“He left as I’ve told him about the probability of not having it. Since then I couldn’t call him. Colby told me that he took a week of.”

“Maybe he needs some time to think about the diagnose…” Said Amita as Charlie angrily snapped at her “And what if it isn’t true, what if the doctors just messed around with the results?”

“Charlie!” Alan nearly screamed at his son. “I’m sure Don asked the doctors numerous times. We… We have to find him and be there for him together, as a family.”

The whole room nodded in agreement and Charlie said the only thing which seemed logical to him. “I can’t go to Cambridge. I…I have to be there for him when he needs me.”

“Ok, I’m going to call them and explain everything to the CalSci.” Amita said that and hugged her husband. She left the room, thinking about how to explain that to both universities while Larry did the only thing he could. He brought both remaining Eppes man something to drink and tried to reach Don on his phone without success. 

\------------------------------------------

One week passed.

Amita arranged for Charlie and herself to stay at the CalSci, because she knew how important it was for Charlie to be there for his brother. 

Charlie tried to call Don and informed Colby about missing Don, although he never mentioned the Multiple Sclerosis, Colby knew that the family was worried and looked together with Lis and Nikki where their boss might be. David decided to stay longer in LA because he’d never seen Charlie more worried than now and thought he could help in some way.

Larry tried to be there for Charlie and Alan as much as possible, helping Amita with settling again and doing some of Charlie’s classes.

Meanwhile, Alan drove to Don’s apartment, but couldn’t find Don there. He only saw that Don had left in a rush with some of his most important things. After that, Alan drove to Robin’s house, only to find an estate agent, who told him that Miss Brooks moves to Washington D.C.

Nobody heard from Don. 

As another week went by, David told their boss a nice lie which both of them did not believe and called the only man who could now find Don: Ian Edgerton.


	3. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a bit late, do Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson find out about Don.

Ian knew that something was wrong from the moment he received the phone call. It was his instincts that told him, that there was something not good going to happen. He drove to Los Angeles in a record breaking time and was one day after the call in the FBI office at 7 am in the morning. The team was surprised to already see him so soon but also happy because they knew that Ian will find Don no matter what.

Colby and David couldn’t tell him why Don had left without telling anybody anything. He checked Don’t flat out. Don had left it, took only the most important stuff with him, without leaving a sign where he would go to now. At next he drove to Robins house and was like Alan before puzzled to see that she’s selling the house. Some phone calls later he knew that Robin moved to Washington D.C. to peruse a career there. 

Ian’s next stop was the craftsman. He knocked at the front door and Larry stepped aside to let the sniper in. The whole family was gathered around the living room and locked at Ian in surprise to see him here. “I’ve got a call from Granger that nobody can find Don. Tell me what happened.”

Alan was the first who found his voice “Charlie found him about two weeks ago in the garden at the koi pond. He was crying. He told Charlie that Robin broke up with him and that he has Multiple Sclerosis.”

“Do you know any place where he may be? A place he talked about?” But no one could answer Ian’s question. Everyone seemed to think but no one could tell. 

Charlie stood up and went to one of the windows where he could see the pond “He once told me about a cabin of a friend. He said that he liked to be there, without any people around him.”

“Do you know where that cabin is or the name of the friend?” 

“I think his name was Jack, sorry, I can’t… I can’t tell you more.” Charlie was more frustrated than any other person. Don helped him all the time when he needed him and now, he can’t help his older brother.

“Don’t worry I’ve got an idea where this cabin is.” Ian stood up and headed to the door. Before he left, he turned around “Don’t worry, I’m going to find him and bring him back.” He left the craftsman and drove out of the city, knowing who to call and where to go now. 

\--------------------------------

Meanwhile, Daniel Jackson was busy with translating as usually. He had a whole stack of translations to go and no end in sight. He was starting to get frustrated as Jack O’Neill entered the room. 

“Daniel, we need to talk, immediately.” Daniel looked to Jack and knew by the expression on his face that whatever Jack would tell him now isn’t going to be good.

“I’ve got a phone call from Major Edgerton. You remember? Our sniper.” Daniel nodded and waited for Jack to continue. “He told me that Don Eppes disappeared and that nobody can find him. He took a week leave but this was over a week ago. His fiancé split up with him because he has Multiple Sclerosis and now nobody knows where to find him. His brother told Edgerton that he may be in my cabin.” 

Daniel looked in pure shock to Jack. One of his best friend since collage should have MS? He couldn’t believe that. “We have to go to the cabin. He shouldn’t be alone now!”

“I’ve already packed our stuff and told the General that we need to save one of our man. Let’s find him.”

Both man left the SGC. Daniel looked shocked and didn’t know what to say. Jack was also worried. He knew Don since the end of the 90s and knew that it was usually not possibly to freak Don out that easily. 

 

And so, the three man drove to the cabin in the middle of nowhere, hopping to find Don.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I don't know how long it takes you to get from Los Angeles or Colorado Springs to Jack's cabin but I've got a plan with Ian so, let's pretend that he got there faster ;)

“What do you think, Jack?” Daniel and Jack were driving for almost two hours and neither of them had said a word. Of course, Jack was never that talkative but he was rarely so silent.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on Jack, I know that you’re thinking about Don so tell me what you’re thinking.” Jack was annoyed and worried. Ok, more worried. He knew Don since 1998. SG-1 tried to catch a Jaffa on the earth who decided to meet one guy Don looked after. None of them knew that this short meeting should start one friendship that lasts till today. 

“I know Eppes, he’s not the guy for a silly action but with this diagnose and that woman? I’m just worried that he might do a thing he’d normally never ever would think about.” 

“Maybe he needs some time to think about everything.” Jack grunted and Daniel hoped from the bottom of his heart that he was right with that.

Daniel knew Don since collage. They were roommates. At first, Daniel was annoyed to find out that his new roommate was a baseball-player. Those athletes were almost all the time silly and never nice to nerds like him but Don was different. He was nice to Daniel and made no fun out of him for owing more books than a library. He just asked where he got such and old example of Goethe’s Faust and started to read the German version. Daniel was surprised and since this moment, both man connected a friendship no one every beside them understood. 

\----------------------

Meanwhile, brook Ian every speed limit that existed. He was worried about Don. He knew him since quite a time and never ever did he act like that. Don was a person with more patients than any other person. And that said by a sniper. Don could talk to a hostage-taker for hours and ending everything without any injured. A thing not many people could do. 

After 15 hours with just one stop, Ian finally reached the cabin of General O’Neill. He saw Don’s car and parked his next to it. The car already stood there for some time. Ian decided to go to the house and knocked. As nobody answered the door, did he go into it but couldn’t find Don. He walked around a bit and decided to go outside. As he reached to backyard, he knew why O’Neill liked the cabin so much. A small lake, surrounded by nature and not a human being in more than 30 miles. 

“Though they’d send you.” Ian turned around, taking his gun out and pointing to the person who talked.

“Don! Are you crazy? I could’ve killed you!” Ian sighed with relief. He finally found Don and he was alive. He put his weapon back into the holster.

“Yep it’s me, not I’m not crazy and I thought you were not that easy to surprise.” Don smiled a bit. He thought that his team would call Ian. But he’d never really thought about what would happen if he would really come here. 

Ian smiled at the answer. Don seemed to be ok, expect from the reasons why he hides here. “Why are you here? Everybody is worried about you.”

“Oh, come on, you know why I’m here don’t be so silly.” Don walked back into the house, the relaxed atmosphere was gone. He took two bottles of water out of the fridge and gave on to Ian as he sat on the rack. Ian decided to sit down next to him. He took out his phone and wrote Charlie and Daniel a short message that he found Don and that Don was alright, as far as you can say that and stuffed his phone away. 

“Robin left me as I told her. Can you believe it? She told me she’s going to love me, no matter what happens and then…” Don led his shoulders hang down. His eyes got diluted. “I thought she really loved me. But she wants a career and not a gimp.”

“You’re not a gimp. You’ve got MS that’s a huge difference.” Don looked at him. His eyes full of tears and anger at the same time. “You’re more than an illness. You’re a great Agent and a better person. Don’t judged yourself by one thing.”

Don stood up, he couldn’t stand the words Ian said, although they might be true. Don was too much hurt by a person he thought who would love him no matter what. He started to shiver, not able to stand the chaos of feelings inside him. As Ian reached for him, trying to comfort him, Don pushed him suddenly away and Ian landed straight in the pond.

As they stopped for a break, Daniel decided to drive. He knew the way to Jack’s cabin and needed something to do. Normally, he was able to stand still and wait till things happen, but with one of his best friends in danger, he wasn’t able to wait. He needed to do something. After some protest, Jack decided to sleep and after sixteen hours of driving, both man reached tired and exhausted the cabin, preparing to find Don. But not really for what they saw... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay but life got in the middle of everything but I hope to find the time to finish this story now!

Ian did not know what was happening. Ok, that was not right. He knew that Don pushed him away and that - thanks to his good luck – he landed straight in the pond. The only positive thing about landing in the pond was that it was not really deep, so he could stand on his tiptoes. The negative aspect was that the water was not really so warm, or rather say, it was freaking could!

Therefore, he tried to get out of the pond as fast as possible. As he was able to stand on the rack, he stretched himself and looked at Don who looked at him puzzled. 

“What?” Ian tried to sound not so harsh, although he felt rather angry for being pushed into the pond. 

“I… you…” Was all Don managed to say before bursting into the biggest laughter you can imagine. 

Ian just looked at him and joined Don with laughing because his laughter was really contagious. 

They had to sit down because they were laughing so hard, it was impossible for them to stop.

\----------------------

As the car came to a stop, Daniel shot the engine down and simply looked at the cabin. The cars of both, Ian and Don were parked to the left side of Jack’s little paradise. Both of them loved the place. He cannot count the times they came here, after an especially strenuous mission to, to relax, spend time together or simply heal both emotionally and physically from the things which happened on one of those numerous occasions. As much as he loves to go through the gate, embrace new cultures and simply learn new things, one small part of him always feared of the part of what might happen when he goes through the Stargate. As Jack was still the leader of SG-1, he was always sure that as long as Jack is there, nearly nothing can happen to him because Jack has a plan B for everything. 

But still, Daniel could not stop worrying about his best friend. Don is a very strong person, or at least he tries to put this façade on for everybody but he knew him better. He can still remember the first day of their collage time and has to sigh as the thought enters his mind. 

“What are you smiling about?” Jack got awoken by one of the rare occasions of Daniel Jackson to seldomly look into nowhere and just smile. This really has to be either a good few – what can be so beautiful about the steering wheel? – or a loveable memory. 

“Just my first day of collage, nothing special.” Daniel said smiling at Jack.

“Ok, then let’s try to find out what happened to Eppes.” With that said, both emerged from the car to the door of the house.

\----------------------

Jack O’Neill is a General in the United States Air Force. He was a member of the Special Forces and operated all over the world in the most dangerous missions which mostly will never get to be known by anybody in the entire world. He is a pilot and flew not only on the earth but also outer space and on many different worlds. He battled more aliens than the whole science-fiction world could ever event and was even able to do some of those crazy non-existing stuff which can be really funny at special occasions, if you know what he is thinking about. He met more gods and also killed more of them, than he ever thought would exist. But he is really sure that Daniel could still find at least ten of them which they did not encounter over the last few years. He saw some of the best men and women die because of the most stupid reasons you can think of. He had to bury some of his best friends – and the love of his life – multiple times. 

All of these things could not have him prepared for the pictured which he saw now:

Don Eppes and Ian Edgerton where both lying on the lawn and laughed as there would be no tomorrow! On top of that, Ian looked like a drenched poodle – and that looks kinda a bit funny – but what the hell is going on here?

He looked to Daniel who seemed also not to know what was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

Don suddenly registered his best friend standing next to him and tried to get some words out of his mouth but he could only look onto Ian and point his hand to the direction of the pond. 

To his luck, Daniel understood him and started also to smile.

“Drenched poodle, new look major?” Jack could not hold back a sarcastic comment on how ridiculous one of the most dangerous people in the FBI and Army could look like.

After some minutes both of the laughing man were able to stop laughing and Ian went inside to change his clothes while Jack busied himself in the kitchen.

“So, how are you really?” Daniel set down next to his best friend and looked at him curious. 

“What should I say? I thought that I’ve got MS and talked about it with Robin, turns out she does not want a retard and so I ended our relationship and as I started to drench myself in beer I got the call from the doctor telling me that is was a mistake they made and I’m not sick.” 

Daniel just stared at him, before giving him a stormy hug which made them both end in the pond too. 

“Seriously, what do you guys have with my pond? Is there a party I’m not aware of or what?” Jack just shook his head while putting four bears on the table and nodding to Ian as both man walked to the pond and set down on the rack. 

Daniel just gave him an od look and looked Don into the eyes. Both of them got a smirk on their faces and moved towards the sitting men. Before either Jack or Ian could tell they were both dragged into the pond with a loud swoosh.

“What the h?” Was all Jack could say before being kissed by Daniel. Don took this as a opportunity he moved closer to Ian.

“Thank you for finding me and … you know… being there for me without me having to ask for. You are a really good friend!”


End file.
